Shake my Core
by breeze3
Summary: She’s not right for me. Not what was written in my stars but then again they tend to bend into the own patters. Disregarding all laws and generations of blood they bent me into her. Twisted the two of us until are lives were suddenly on a head on collisi


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter and the characters belong to the one the only J.K. Rowling. Still the plot is mine and if you steal it I wont sue you I will only cry. :Sad Face:

A/N: Oh what a tangled web I have started to weave…. MUAHAHAHAHAH… alright throw rocks at me I suck… I have not updated in a long long time…. Well I have no excuse other then total and complete writers block…. Nothing, not a thing, has been coming to me lately…. Not with the stories that I have started and not with the ones I am reading… I'm just this big thing of blank author… so I decided to do a one short…. Just to give myself a jump start in hopes of inspiration… I say this with cheesiness… this is when I need reviews the most…… they really do give me the extra kick in the ass of confidence my writing has so been lacking… so here it is and I hope you all like it.

**Shake my Core**

The world spins. It's a fact. Something that is general knowledge. It rotates and moves causing the sun to set and the moon the rise. Pulling the ocean tides and twisting the stars across the night sky. A trillion things change every millisecond. Life, nature, space, all entwined in a dance of give and take.

She's not right for me. Not what was written in my stars but then again they tend to bend into the own patters. Disregarding all laws and generations of blood they bent me into her. Twisted the two of us until are lives were suddenly on a head on collision no one could stop.

I used to think we were fighting fate. Going against it and shaking it to the core. But we weren't, we were the ones shaking. The ones who's lives were turned upside down and around until it held almost no resemblance to the past. Until the two of us were different. Changed by another for the good and the bad. The simple fact is something very hard to grasp for everyone at this school. But then again the don't know.

No one knows how much I love her.

They see us together. Walking the halls of this old school. Hear our conversations and her laugh. Notice how we look at each other like no one else is there. Yet they don't believe it. Don't think it will last. Everyday they expect us to wake up hating another again. But that's not going to happen. There are things people don't see. Conversations people don't hear. And a trust that goes much deeper then anything fate throws at us.

Hermione Granger has changed me. I'm still cold. Cut off from most everyone at this school. I don't smile and I don't joke. I tease and smirk without giving a damn about anyone. I'm selfish and cruel at times to anyone who crosses my path. I take pleasure in the pain of others. I get off on it in some sick manner and I make it obvious to everyone around me. And yet she causes me to questions the things that I do. Everything I do. She makes me somehow question the things that have been instilled into me since childhood if not before that.

She shakes my core.

The best thing about her, is she doesn't even know it. Doesn't realize how much power she has over me. And even if she did she would never use it against me. Never see herself for what she is. Compared to myself she is saintly.

Better then me.

Her heart, her mind, the way she moves, the way she talks, all these things, everything, makes her better then me. Yet I don't walk in her shadow. I'm the leader in my own way. When we dance through life I lead us through the steps. Control our movements and direction. She occasionally will pull in another direction but for the most part she lets me lead. Trust me to get us to the end. To keep are hands entwined and are bodies moving until the music stops. Until this world fades away. I admit there are times when the mark on my arm burns and I feel the urge to just run to him. The urge to let my body slump forward with defeat.

At night I drift away. Thoughts of my past and the things I have walked away from haunt my dreams. Hiding in the shadows. Just short of my visible eye line. And I find myself fighting a ghost. Defending myself against the person I used to be. The person I sometimes still think I am. I used to think no one would ever understand this. Not even her, but she dose. She understands it with out saying anything at all. Her eyes speak when her lips cant and that may mean more to me then words.

I never though anyone would look at me like that.

I am a person whose hands are covered in blood. A person who desired power so that I fought my way into the dark lords régime before the rightful age. Surpassed those twice my age. I am capable of unspeakable evils. I have committed the unforgivable and glowed in the joy of my sins. Always reaching for more. Perhaps it is for the best. Without these actions I never would have been lead to her. Never been given the orders I so craved and longed for. I wanted to kill her. I wanted to suck the life out of her with my magic and bask in the glory of her death. Wanted her deader then the heart that pumped blood through my body.

It was summer holiday. Sirius Black had just been killed and the golden trio was more of a golden twosome and a broken savior. But that is how people like there saviors broken, in despair, and at the end of there wits. Then they make a remarkable comeback and save us all. That's the story people long to hear. But Potter is a different story.

She was walking alone. Her hair lightly pulled back and her skin golden in the red sunset. Her eyes distant, her mind elsewhere and her guard down. I had been following her for almost two hours waiting for the moment. She was walking aimlessly down an old alley way. Her feet making a light taping noise in her sandals. I had never seen her so casually dressed. In a small tank top and skirt the reached her ankles. I will always remember that skirt. How it hung on her hips and slightly angled outwards. The soft material lightly swaying in the wind. It was the first time I had ever seen what kind of body she had underneath those school robes. I wasn't complaining. That's the type of man I was, to be luring at the women I was about to murder. I was a monster.

She finally reached the end of the alley and leaned against a railing. Her back was to me. I made my advance. Slowly closing in on the prey I had been stalking. The blood in my veins began to boil with the anticipation of it all. And then it happened. The thing I could have never expected. As I took my last step she turned and faced me.

Her eyes were filled with tears. Warm salty tears. None fell, they only caused her eyes to be glazed and shimmer in the light. Her nose was slightly pink and her cheeks were flushed.

And I had never seen someone so beautiful before.

Never seen someone so full of life and emotion and in that moment everything changed. She looked at me with surprise for a long moment before turning away with embarrassment.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" She whispered. I couldn't breath. For the first time in my life I didn't know what to do, or what to say. She looked up at me after a few moments and glared. "Well?" She demanded. How it happened I will never know but I swear to God my hand cupped her cheek on its own. As if something pulled it with a string controlling it. She jerked away but I caught her with my other hand. Her faced trapped in my hands. Her eyes screaming with confusion.

I cant describe it. Not even to her. She has since learned why I had come. That I had planned on killing her. Look forward to it. I have tried to explain to it to her a thousand times but words cannot describe it. Somehow at the instants I knew her. I knew everything about her, the things I had missed, the things I had ignored.

And my world was still.

And there was no going back for me. People talk about love at first sight. I didn't love Hermione Granger the first time I saw her. I didn't feel anything even close to love. But I did fall in love with her, love at first true sight. It was the first time I really saw her, or anyone for that matter.

My mind is suddenly pulled away from these thoughts as the door of the greenhouse opens. Several Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors pile out of the class and I fling the cigarette I had been smoking. A habit I picked up after walking away from Voldemort. I stand up and lean against the stone wall. People hurry by that I don't care about and then I seen a few strands of brown hair and smirk. She catches my eye and smiles sweetly. She heads towards me and I give Potter and Weasly a nod. They both return it and walk away. it's the only contact I have with the two and it's the only contact I want. She reaches my side and puts her hands on her hips.

"Aren't you supposed to be in a class of your own." I grab the bag she has hung over her shoulders and smirk.

"I don't have to go to class, I'm perfect." She rolls her eyes.

"Draco you are A perfect. There is a difference." I wrap my arm around her shoulders and we start walking towards the Great Hall for lunch. "You should really start studying."

"There is no point Hermione. I cant leave this school after are seventh year. I have to stay close to Dumbledore and Snape." She stops walking and looks down at the ground. I drop her bag and turn to face her.

"What about us?" She ask quietly. "What are we going to do?" we haven't had the conversation yet. About what happens when she leaves and I don't. "I don't want to stay here without a career Draco. You know that." I grab her face like I did that day.

"Well I'm going to teach and deduct points from Gryffindor and your going to work as a aura and we will find somewhere in between."

"Somewhere?" She ask

"Anywhere." I lean forward suddenly wanting to taste her lips so badly. Her arms wrap around me and I feel her fingers grab at the back of my neck pulling me forward. I advance wanting even more. Craving her touch and warm body. Her teeth grab my bottom lips and I growl lightly. She pulls away and I pull her into a deep hug. "I love you." I whisper it. She laughs.

"Love you to." As the words leave her mouth, even after months of saying and hearing it, it still bends me. Twist me.

And shakes me to the core.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
